1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic fastener assembling machine, and more particularly to an automatic lower-fastener-element supply apparatus for the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in attaching a garment fastener such as a hook-and-eye fastener to a tubular portion of a garment such as trousers by a fastener assembling machine, it was necessary to thread the tubular portion of the garment onto a die and, for this reason, a lower mating element of the fastener had to be manually placed on the die, which was laborious and time-consuming. Further, this manual placement would cause only inaccurate positioning of the fastener element on the die.